02099
}} "Episode 2099"' was a 1 Hour Special, originally transmitted on Thursday 18 July, 1996. Plot Part One Dave chauffeurs Ned home in his new car. Ned teases him about his date with Big Mandy. She waves at him as he drives past and is then horrified to realise that he has seen her in a face pack. Kim is having her breakfast. Tina taunts her about how much food she is eating. Kim is going to see her solicitor about drawing up a new agreement with Frank to cover herself after the birth of her baby. Frank wants Tina to accompany her, but Kim says that she does not need his Rottweiler. Things have obviously not gone well between Linda and Biff on their first night together at the Gamekeepers Cottage. He just cuddles her. Eric is washing his car. Roy cheeks him. Butch is rough with Jan as he demands to know where all the meat has gone from the freezer. He accuses Jan of stealing it. Ned tells him to go to the Emmerdale show as the farmers will probably be giving beef away. Butch takes him seriously. Jan does not want to face people at the show. She insists on working on the stall instead. Sam is digging manure into Nellie's rose garden. Zak points out that the roses are false so there is no point fertilising the soil. Butch suggests to Zak that they steal a cow from the show. Sam decides that he could do that. Kim has decided not to involve her solicitor in her agreement with Frank. He cannot believe that she is really willing to sell her baby for one million pounds. She has even managed to surprise him with her callous behaviour and willingness to dump Dave: "wave a big at cheque in front of you and you'll do anything...you're not fit to be a mother...I'm ashamed I ever loved you". Kim looks shocked at this speech. At the showground, Sam is desperately searching for a cow to steal. He finds one tied to the back of a horse box and starts to untie it. 3 heavy looking blokes come up behind him and do not believe his excuse that he is a scout just practising tying knots. He is physically removed from the area. Robert is looking after Jack's prize cow. He refuses to leave it. Sam manages to steal a calf. The lads are having a laugh about Dave's date with Mandy. He defends her though. Terry is silenced by the appearance of Gerald Taylor. He taunts him about Britt. Susie is too hungover to carry on taking her aerobics class and Rachel has to take over. Mandy is really going for it. She wants to be fit for her date with Dave. The girls try and give her some advice on playing hard to get, but she does not understand the concept and storms out when they start to make fun of her. Butch and Zak are in the van when they come across Dave in his jag. Butch is green with envy and tries to run him off the road. Robert leaves the cow unattended while he goes off for an ice cream - a mistake while Sam Dingle is on the prowl. Roy feels deflated when he tries to impress Robert with his job as ice cream man. Robert tells him that his mum says that "if I don't work hard at school, I'm going to end up like you". Sam spots the cow and leaves the calf in its place. Part Two Jack cannot believe that another one of his cows has been stolen. Sarah thinks that it is probably a practical joke. Sam is leading the cow through the crowds at the show. It actually waits for him while he uses the gents. Butch clashes with Dave again at the show. He challenges him to a race - the winner gets to take Mandy out. Terry has spiked Gerald's drink. He is offering Alan various incentives to sell his share of the Woolpack to the brewery. Sam has to hide the cow at Holdgate Farm when Jack and Ned call at Wishing Well Cottage. Robert is upset. Gerald cannot resist telling Terry that Britt is pregnant. This is the final straw. Alan sorts him out though by threatening to tell Britt that Gerald was planning to install a mistress in the Woolpack. The deal is off. Eric finds Sam at the show and tells him that he wants a clock picking up from a farm in Robblesfield. He gives Sam his car keys and tells him to get Butch to help him. Dave notices Kim arrive with Frank and Tina at the show. Sam tells Butch about the job they have to do for Pollard. Butch is more interested in the fact that Sam has got Eric's car keys. He immediately tells Dave that the race is on. Mandy has started a diet and refuses one of Kathy's cream cakes. She asks Kathy's opinion on what she should wear for her date. She wants something that is "drop dead sexy, but sophisticated". Kathy advises her to slow down on the first date. Mandy is suspicious of her advice. Butch and Dave make arrangements for their race. Dave suggests that the loser pays for the night out with Mandy. Butch is horrified to find out how much that might come to. Dave is about to get himself another pint, but Sean stops him and threatens to take his car keys from him. He admits that drink driving ruined his life. The Sugdens search for the cow at the show. Tina tells Kim that Mandy and Dave are going out that evening. Butch and Sam have picked up the clock. They wait for Dave to turn up. Zak has tried to scupper his chances by rigging up some traffic lights to stick at red. Seth wins first prize in the vegetable competition. Kim presents him with his cup. Viv calls her a "smug bitch". Sam has forgotten all about the cow which is still at Holdgate. Mandy is getting anxious because Dave has not turned up. Just then he arrives . Kim is feeling sorry for herself in the stables. Chris comes in and notices that she has been crying. He taunts her about Tina and the fact that she is younger and prettier than Kim. The lads prepare for the race. Mandy waves them off with one of her bras. Chris puts the idea into Kim's head that she lost her last baby by going for a ride on her horse so she shouldn't really ride again. He is just baiting her really. Jan is working on her stall when Dave whizzes past closely followed by Butch. Butch takes a short cut through a field, but Sam has failed to force the sheep out onto the road and holds Butch up instead. Mandy is impressed with the idea of the race. Butch & Sam think that their dad has set up false traffic lights again and carry on driving while Dave stops. Unfortunately they are real road works and they are forced off the road by a lorry into the path of a muck spreader. Eric's clean car is splattered and the clock is damaged. Kim decides to go for a ride on Valentine watched by Chris. Butch beats Dave in the race, but Sam lets slip that they cheated and the date is still on between Dave and Mandy. Kim gallops on Valentine and gasps as she takes a jump. Part Three Kim is enjoying the freedom of her ride. Jack accuses Zak of stealing his cow. For once he is telling the truth when he says that he did not steal it. Sam admits that it was him when Jack has gone. They rush over to Holdgate to rescue the cow. Tina thinks that maybe Frank has pushed Kim too far. Chris reinforces this when he innocently tells Frank that Kim's horse is missing from the stables. Seth finds Kim in the woods crying. She pours everything out to him - all her resentments and bitterness and admits that she was actually trying to kill herself by riding Zak and the lads are trying to get the cow over to their homestead when Jan arrives home and Zak has to distract her. Susie is giving Mandy the works. Eric cannot believe the state of his car and then finds the clock in pieces. Kim has had a drink from Seth's hip flask. She tells Seth just why she is back with Frank and admits that she really does not know who is the father of her child. Mandy is ironing her dress ready for her date. Butch is incensed. Dave arrives just as she realises that one of her eyelashes has come off. Frank has a go at Kim as soon as she arrives home. Mandy and Dave are getting on well at the disco. She cannot believe it when he kisses her. Unfortunately he then meets a Kim lookalike at the bar and they get talking. Susie gives Rachel extra wine at Pollards. Dave meets up with Carly again. She asks him to give her a lift home as her car has broken down again. He falls for it and abandons Mandy. Rachel is the last to leave the wine bar and gives Susie a peck on the cheek as she leaves. Eric witnesses this. Dave goes into Carly's for a coffee. Mandy begins to realise that she has been ditched as she checks out the mens toilet. Tina and Terry are left together at the end of the evening. Tina admits that she is finding it hard to go home to the Dingles since she started working at Home Farm. She feels that she has grown apart from them. They decide to spend the night together. Butch rescues a hysterical Mandy from a phone box. He is really sweet as he gives her a lift home. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category: 1 Hour Episodes